pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1986 Cartoon Ridiculous Style)
1986 Cartoon Ridiculous' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Sadness - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Fear - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Jill's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Jill's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Samuraitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Leni Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1986 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1986 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1986 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Linda Gunderson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1986 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Princess Eilonwy We Should Cry *Inside Out (1986 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1986 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - The Brain My Bad *Inside Out (1986 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Wasabi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1986 Cartoon Ridiculous Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (1986 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Linda.PNG|Linda Gunderson as Joy PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Anger Wasabi-big-hero-6-20.5.jpg|Wasabi as Fear Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Riley Andersen Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:1986 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG